Sol
Sol is a superhero with fire-based abilities. He commonly operates in Buenos Aries, Argentina, and also alongside the rest of The Invincibles. Origin Early Life and Youth Born and raised in the Argentine capital of Buenos Aires, Lucas Romero grew up with the hopes of becoming a professional soccer player, an endeavour which he dedicated his entire youth to. Although Lucas excelled at playing the sport, his father Fernando Romero (head of the aeronautics research centre for the Argentine Space and Aeronautics Association in Buenos Aires) had hopes of his son following his footsteps by becoming involved with the Argentine space and aeronautics program. Despite his father's disapproval to Lucas making a career out of soccer, Lucas' friends and his mother Luciana Romero, were very supportive and strongly believed Lucas would have the most success and happiness by doing the sport he loved to do. Injury However, when playing an incredibly important trial match at a local soccer club in Buenos Aires to get offered a professional youth contract, Lucas was at the bad end of a rough challenge by an opposing player during the match. The challenge resulted in Lucas tearing the Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) in his knee, thus ending his hopes and dreams of becoming a top professional soccer player. After his injury, Lucas required emergency surgery at the local hospital, where he was bound to remain at for another two months. Tragedy Without Lucas and Luciana's knowledge, Fernando (Lucas' father) could not afford the hospital fee required to fully nurse Lucas' knee back to full health so he could walk again, so he resorted to gambling in order to acquire more money faster. However, this ploy ended up being a disaster as Fernando ended up losing more money than he earned. In a fit of panic, Fernando started to card mark in his poker games to gain the upper hand, however in one of the occasions that he was card marking, he was caught by the other players, who gunned him down for cheating. After Lucas was notified of his father's death, and his secret gambling life, Lucas felt guilty more than anything for being the indirect cause for his father's death, and also because the money received by the government and the remaining of his dead father's money combined to perfectly suffice the amount for Lucas' treatment. Post-Hospital Life After two months at the hospital, Lucas finally left, only needing to finish his physiotherapy work in order to get his knee back to full strength. After his time at the hospital, he also started dating Lucía Romero, a young assistant nurse, who he met at the hospital. He and his mother quickly settled in with her. Move to Salto and Joining the ASAA Lucía was quickly promoted to a better position at a hospital in the nearby city of Salto, Argentina, where the three of them ended up moving to. The city is also the home of the headquarters for the Argentine Space and Aeronautics Association, where Fernando worked as an aeronautics researcher in the research centre at Buenos Aires. Lucas used this opportunity to apply for a job at the Argentine Space and Aeronautics Association (ASAA) after the recovery of his knee, in memory of his father, who he knew would have loved for him to join. However, due to Lucas' incapacity to deal with the more technical aspects of the job at the ASAA, his job choice was narrowed down to joining the astronaut team tasked with extracting a new energy source from the sun. After Lucas' job application was accepted, he was soon introduced to the rest of the ASAA astronaut team, which consisted of Gabriel Díaz, Luz María Pérez, Veronica Díaz, Ezequiel Fuentes, and Leo Pérez. Over time, Lucas got to know them and train with them for the big blast-off day, when they would be making their daring journey to the sun. Journey to the Sun After months and months of preparation, Lucas and the rest of the astronauts were prepared to go aboard the brand new Argentine-designed rocket ship known as the Orpheus. The Orpheus' blast-off and long journey towards the sun went smoothly and successfully with the proper data being attained and the ship reaching the sun at the estimated time and area. However, a malfunction with the trajectory of the Orpheus occured when it got an inch too close to the Sun than estimated, which caused the Orpheus to be dragged into the Sun's magnetic field uncontrollably, however, before the Orpheus could have been dragged further into the Sun's chromosphere, the ship was hit by a high intensity, potent solar flare that shot them out of the Sun's magnetic field and into the abyss of space. The solar flare not only damaged the ship, but it also somehow altered the crew's metabolism at a molecular level. In the midst of the chaos, Ezequiel's body started to create vibrational frequencies uncontrollably, Luz Maria's body began to glow with incredibly high levels of illuminance, Leo's body started to abnormally heat up, Veronica was becoming greener, Gabriel was nowhere to be found, and Lucas' body meanwhile burst out in flames, causing him to pass out from the shock. Recovery and Discovery ''' Superhero Career '''The Formation of the Invincibles Sol was contacted by Scan Man, Barcode Boy, and Succubus after hearing and witnessing his endeavours with Los Sobrenaturales so that he can help take down Jaws and his minion army. They all fought well together, and defeated Jaws. After the battle, Captain Twister suggested they form a team, which later became the Invincibles. Invincibles Career Sol is an original member of the Invincibles, and also one of its hard-hitters. He has been involved in all of the team's major fights. He is still currently a member. Powers/Abilites * Pyrokinesis * Fiery form that enables flight, serves as damage shield * Heat energy absorption * Resistance to extreme heat Category:Heroes